Not Your Average High School Love Story
by Slayer55
Summary: Sakura Haruno, the motherless heir to Danzou Shimura Corporations was tired of living a life of lonely hell. Her father, Danzou arranged for her to go to High School in Japan in the house of his closest friend Fugaku Uchiha. She felt as if God had finally answered her prayers, but after the tragedy she goes through, she wonders if Satan had picked up instead... M for Lemons.


**HELLO FANFICTION!**

**It had certainly been a while since I had even updated a story but I am truly dedicated to this story and will not give up on it. Updates guaranteed! Some might take awhile but fear not, for shall I will update XD **

**Summary: Sakura, daughter of famous Danzo Uchiha lived a life you wouldn't expect from a billionaire heir. She is completely unhappy with moving so her father comes up with a solution. He asks his childhood friend Fugaku if Sakura may stay with his family and he accepts. Sakura moves back to Tokyo, her home town. Everything is fine up until she meets **_**him. **_**The boy whom she fell in love with at first sight, the boy who didn't give a rats ass if she died or not. The boy who's only ambition was to take over his father's corporation and surpass his brother and not a single ounce of guilt would come to his mind if all his friends died in the process. The boy who ignored her every time, and caused her stay at his home a living agony. His name…is Sasuke Uchiha. And she thinks back at her decision, maybe moving wasn't such good idea. After all, being unhappy beats having your heart broken. **

Her name is Sakura Haruno. She is around 14 years old. She isn't your everyday teenage girl. Her father, Danzo Shimura is one of the richest men in the world. He is hailed as one of the most dominant men in the world of business. His corporate empire, Shimura Inc. is ranked first in the entire world, tied of course with their rival corporation, Uchiha Corps. But interesting enough, they aren't rivals, Fugaku Uchiha; the CEO of Uchiha Corp. is close friends with Danzo. Throughout her entire childhood, Sakura always got what she wanted, whenever she wanted it. To Danzo, Sakura is the apple of his eye. He keeps her protected because who knows what harm might fall upon her. She isn't some ordinary girl, she is a Shimura. Because of the work Danzo faces, he cannot be there close by, to keep an eye on her, to make sure no one harms her precious angel, but he does whatever he humanly can as a father to watch over her and keep her happy. It iwas never as good as having him there with her, but she understands. Sakura's mother, Akina Haruno, an unbelievably beautiful young woman who married Danzo when she was just eighteen years old met an unfortunate untimely fate and Danzo was just in a state of shock. Maybe that is why he's the stoic, harsh and cruel person that he is now. She passed away when poor Sakura was just two years old during a car accident. The driver was drunk and Akina was returning from her husband's headquarters. The accident was on the news all around the world for weeks. Besides her mothers accident, you might assume that Sakura is living the life everyone dreams of. Gorgeous clothes, incredible riches, fame, and not a worry in the world, right? Hell. To. The. No. It's _because_ of her father's success that her life is so miserable. His father is constantly trying to expand their business to different countries to progress. Because of that, Sakura's moved so many times its just plain ridiculous. _Then_, there's Danzo's thirteen hour work schedule and that keeps him from going home and spending some nice quality time with her daughter. But no more, she couldn't take this bullshit. She was tired of living this pathetic excuse of a life. Making friends is difficult enough, but having to say goodbye… it's just unbearable and there is no need for any tolerance of this. It was time to take a stand. It's now or never.

Sakura sat on her chair, looking out the window with a blank, bored expression written all over her face. Her father called earlier in the day telling her that he was planning on visiting her which had Sakura squealing in delight. Danzo hung up the phone immediately after. So here she is, patiently looking out the window for god knows how long for her freaking father to come! _When on earth is he coming?_ This was so annoying! Sakura usually was a patient person, which she **definitely **inherited from her father, but patience can go screw itself right about now. She hadn't seen her father since when, Christmas? She jumped back to her huge sized bed and let out a deep exhausted sigh. New York City was so different from her home town of Tokyo. It was extremely cold here; the city was generally the same as Tokyo, a bunch of crowded, obnoxious people in the streets pushing and shoving each other, trying to pass by. And then there was that _ridiculous_ New Yorker accent! I mean, that had to be fake. Could someone really sound like that? Then there was her least favorite part about New York, the idiotic obnoxious driver always honking their cars every five second! It drove her nuts! Whenever Sakura went into Manhattan to get some shopping done, the drivers would honk their stupid horns 24/7. It drove her nuts! She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _In and out Sakura, in and out. He's definitely coming, for sure. Daddy always keeps his promise. He's…probably stuck in traffic or something. Yeah! That's it, traffic. He's probably almost here. _ Moving truly was arduous task to deal with. Then, she heard a car parking! Like lightning, Sakura jumped out her bed and looked through the window. She gasped. She saw a tall figure emerging from the back of the limo. She smiled at the figure below. Her father was finally home!

**In the Haruno Mansion Living Room…**

Danzo took just one step into the mansion and he was tackled by pink blur he knew far too. THUD! She laughed as they fell on the floor. Hard.

Danzo quickly worked his way up and looked at the smiling figure right in front of him. Danzo looked down at the bright green emerald eyes of her daughter and smirked. "Sakura, it's good to see you, child." He embraced her little girl in tight hug and walked her over to the parlor and they took a seat on the expensive Italian leathered sofa in their own respective spaces. Danzo briefly scanned his daughter. It's amazing how much she had changed. "You've grown quite a lot over the past few months. How are you?"

Sakura answered back with a big grin and her father as well. Maybe, more like a smirk, but it was good enough for now. He was still that same strong, scary, and stoic looking man she remembered from last year. The scary presence that her father had before was still there for sure. Just one look from her father could have a guy pissing in their pants.

She mentally smiled. Sakura couldn't help but remember one case back when they lived in Paris. That was just fucking hilarious. Sakura was exploring France and she realized later that some cheesy French guy was stalking her. Eventually he came up and approached her, demanding that she go out with him. It didn't turn out so well the bastard realized her father was behind him. He slowly turned out fearing what kind of ass whopping he was going to get. But that wasn't it, her father just looked at the kid for a couple seconds and he darted! Sakura was left on the floor laugh her ass off and she heard her father mutter something like "ignorant fool." No matter how tough looking they might have been, no guy ever had balls to approach Sakura because they were aware of what was going to happen to their balls if they so much as tried to talk to her.

_It was true though_. Danzo never minded the female friends she hung out with, but he kept a close, keen eye on the guys around her. No boy was allowed to lay a hand on his little flower unless he said. Sakura thought that to be a bit extreme but, he loved a lot of things about her dad. No. Correct that. She loved everything about her father. He may be silent and very unhappy looking man but she took pride in knowing that she, her mother and a few others were the only people he loved. Sakura inspected him closely. He looked healthy. She inwardly sighed in relief. His job came with so much stress. It was ridiculous. It was her mom that would warn him to relax once in a while and take a deep breath and now Sakura had to carry on that role and keep her father sane. She remembered those late nights where he buried himself with paperwork in his office. And of course there was the issue of her. Her father made sure no that matter what was going on, her daughter's happiness was always the number one priority. Even though he couldn't be there for her, he always did what he could do as a father to watch over her.

She wasn't happy right now, she would act like it; for her father's sake. She put a on a facade and prepared herself. "I'm doing great, daddy! School is… school but I'll make friends real quick. The city's just like Tokyo so I really don't mind it. But I'm having a good time here so far."

Her father scoffed and it gave her a cold sweat. Oh he was definitely on to her!

**Just stay quiet! he can't handle the two of us!** Her inner roared. _Will you freaking go away? _Sakura mentally screamed.

Shaking his head, Danzo said,"Sakura, you are clearly lying to me." She looked at him slightly wide eyed. Yeah so that didn't work. Perceptive and smart as always. "Sweetheart, you're my daughter; I can tell when you're lying." That's the negative part about having a dad like hers. Lying was absolutely impossible. He always saw through her; through every lie, through every cover up, and she never got away with anything. Okay, so maybe there was one thing she didn't like about her dad, hey no one's perfect right?

"…I'm sorry for lying daddy but can you blame? We move almost every year! We've moved more times than I have finger!" she blurted out with anger. Her face was slight red and because all the concealed emotions finally came out. Her father wrapped an arm around her and she snuggled closer to him, putting her head on his shoulder.

"I know you are unhappy." He paused and looked at her in the eye. "That's why I am here today." She looked up at him, she liked where this was going.

"So what is it? What did you really come here for then?" she asked excitedly.

He sat up straight. "I believe I have found an solution to your dilemma sweetheart." Ahem. "I was with my old colleague Fugaku-san and you came up in our little talk." Sakura definitely liked where this was going. "He is proposing you stay in his manor and complete your three years of high school there in Tokyo living with his family." Sakura's eyes completely widened and she couldn't help but let out a loud happy gasp. "Of course I said no though…"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Daddy!" She whined. "That's not funny!"

Danzo let out a small chuckled. "No, it actually was." Sakura grouched and nudged her father's shoulder with her petite hands. Like that was going to do something to his tough body.

"So, I can go?" She asked happily. Danzo nodded casually and watched how his daughter's gloomy face gleamed with happiness.

"Yes, it is all up to you if you wish to go or not." He said, already knowing her answer.

"YES! Of course I'll go!" The petite girl tightly hugged her father once again and she placed a small kiss on his cheek as a thank you.

"You're very welcome. But…I still have one condition of my own." Oh, no, here it comes. "What I am worried about is you getting into trouble with any of the girls there." Danzo gave Sakura stern look causing her to blush.

She looked at him innocently and gave him her best puppy eyes, "Why, what on Earth do you mean daddy?"

He shrugged. "You know exactly well what I mean. You have a knack for getting into fights with girls Sakura. Absolute zero tolerance for imbeciles." _Like me…_ he mentally added.

"Yeah, but it's not my fault that their boyfriends like me." She mumbled. It really wasn't her fault. She'd be the new kid at the school and guys who were taken would be asking her out and before you know it, she was at the principal's office.

"Well, that's because you inherited your mother's beauty and her hair." He smirked. "If you think about it, I think you inherited everything from your mother." He laughed.

Sakura smiled. "I still love you daddy!" She quickly kissed him in the cheek once again and grabbed him off of the sofa. "Now come on! Let's go grab something to eat, you have NO idea how long I was waiting for you to get here, slowpoke!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Two Days Later...

Sakura woke up happily to the sound of the alarm bell knowing quite well what day today was. Today, she was getting the hell out of NYC and heading for years of happiness in Japan. "I should get ready; I need to get to the plane in exactly two hours," she reminded herself.

After having herself prepared, the maid informed Sakura that the limo was outside waiting for her. She headed out and took one last look at her soon to be ex-home. "Well this is it, goodbye New York, be seeing ya…" She got in the car and the driver rode off to the airport.

A Few Hours Later…

Sakura boarded the airplane and was escorted by the always kind staff. _I should really give them a tip sometime…_ She was seated in the first class section. She had no passengers beside her. _Good, that's the way I like it._ Now, it was all a matter of time. _Hm… I wonder how Uchiha-san's kids are like. It's always him that comes over. I think daddy told me that he had two kids; one of them was around my age. Sure hope he's friendly…_ I kept on thinking about what's going to happen next until the darkness of sleep consumed me whole. Rest was needed, for Sakura had a lot awaiting her when she was to arrive in Tokyo, her home town.

**Well? How was it? Please give me criticism because it only helps me get better and please review and give some comments. Again, sorry for not updating for a while, better late than never! xD By the way, was I able to do a good job in keeping Danzo in character as the stoic Uchiha – like figure but still a caring father? Also, he isn't like 70 something years old. In this story, he is in his early 40's and still tough and I would say young. Eh, idk if 40's is young, you decide. =D**


End file.
